Dreams
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Aizawa je mŕtvy, Ran s Yoruom sú preč a všetko je tak ako má byť.Ale je to skutočne tak?Sú všetci v poriadku?Nao má nočné mory, z ktorých sa prebúdza spotený a vystrašený.To určite nepomôže jeho psychickému stavu.SHONENAI LEMON NaoxSoraxRan Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**1. Zlé sny**

Nao bežal po dlhej opustenej chodbe. Všade bola tma, ale on aj napriek tomu videl, že všetko, steny, podlaha, i dvere po oboch stranách, je biele. Zdalo sa mu, že tu už bol, len si nepamätá kedy, nevedel ani, kde to miesto je. Celé to miesto, tá chodba, v ňom vyvolával strach, pred ktorým chcel utiecť. Na sebe mal svoje pyžamo a papuče, ale cez ne cítil chlad podlahy. Cítil, ako ho niekto prenasleduje, ale nikto tam nebol. Pokúsil sa otvoriť jedny dvere. Boli zamknuté. Prebehol k ďalším, ale ani tie sa nedali otvoriť. Vtom začul na prázdnej chodbe kroky. Obzrel sa, ale nikto tam nebol. Zvuk tých krokov sa blížil. Naovi prebehli po chrbte zimomriavky a zrýchlil sa mu dych. Pustil kľučku dverí a bežal ďalej. Chodba nemala konca, z tmy sa stále vynárali nové a nové dvere. Nao stále počul za sebou tie tiché kroky. Nevedel kto alebo čo to kráča, ale rozhodne nechcel, aby ho to dostihlo. Pomaly už nestačil s dychom, teda skúsil ďalšie dvere. Ako očakával, nedali sa otvoriť. Behal od jedných dverí k druhým a mykal nimi, ale žiadne nepovolili. Cítil, ako sa jeho prenasledovateľ blíži. Začal panikáriť. Znova zúrivo pomykal kľučkou, ale keď nepustila, bežal ďalej. Už nevládal s dychom, ale nechcel sa zastaviť. Tie kroky počul priam v hlave, vyvolávali v ňom hrôzu. Chcel bežať ďalej, utiecť čo najďalej od tej veci, ale potkol sa. ‚Nie, znova už nie!' prebleskla mu zúfalá myšlienka, keď padal. Zavrel oči a padal v tme.

Keď Nao ucítil bolesť, z nárazu do ramena, otvoril oči. Bol vo svojej internátnej izbe. Celá tá chodba a tie kroky boli len sen, nočná mora. Bol to veľmi živý sen, lebo ešte teraz cítil hrôzu, ktorú v ňom tie kroky vyvolávali. Musel sa hádzať v posteli, lebo bol zamotaný do prikrývka a spadol z postele. Tvárou a ramenom bol na podlahe, ale ľavú nohu mal zamotanú do prikrývky a zaseknutú na posteli. Ešte stále mal zrýchlený dych a srdce mu búšilo, ako keby naozaj bežal. Bolo mu horúco, bol celý spotený. Vzoprel sa na rukách a vyškriabal sa na posteľ. Potom sa snažil vymotať sa z prikrývky, čo nebolo vôbec jednoduché. Kým sa vymotal, všetky pocity z neho vyprchali, aj srdce sa mu upokojilo. Sunao si sadol na peľasť svojej postele. Napriek tomu, že bola hlboká noc, v izbe bolo vidno lebo svietil veľký a jasný mesiac. Všade bol pokoj, aj jeho priateľ, Sora, so pokojne odfukoval na druhej posteli. Sunao si zaboril hlavu do dlaní a lakte si oprel o kolená. Už tretí raz za sebou mal ten istý strašidelný sen. Vždy sa potom prebudil na to, že sa o niečo buchol alebo spadol z postele. Včera si ešte povedal, že je to náhoda, ale dnes už začína pochybovať. „Prečo sa mi snívajú také veci?" spýtal sa sám seba.

Cítil, že už nebude dnes spať. Pozrel na hodinky n a nočnom stolíku. Bolo krátko po tretej, to znamená, že nespal ani päť hodín. Aby tam len tak nesedel, išiel sa osprchovať. Zobral si svoju školskú uniformu a potichu, aby nezobudil Soru, vyšiel z izby. Prešiel po mĺkvej chodbe, ale táto mu nenaháňala strach, ako tá v sne. Rýchlo zo seba zhodil veci a vošiel pod sprchu, kde na seba pustil teplú vodu. Chvíľu stál nepohnute a nechal vodu dopadať na jeho dlhé ružové vlasy, tvár a plecia. ‚Ráno budem vyzerať ako bezdomovec,' pomyslel si, ako tam len tak stál. Bol veľmi vyčerpaný, každý jeho pohyb bol akoby spomalený. Pomaly sa začal umývať a zistil, že rameno, na ktoré spadol, ho dosť bolí. ‚Myslí, že to nie je nič vážne. Ale zanedlho tam budem mať obrovskú modrinu.' upokojoval sa, keď si skúmal rameno. Keď ním skúsil pohýbať, bolelo ho, ale dúfal, že to bude v poriadku. Nastavil tvár vode, aby si ju opláchol. A pretrel si ju rukami. Keď otvoril oči, chcel zatvoriť vodu, a vtedy sa mu zatočila hlava. Musel sa oprieť o stenu, ináč by spadol. Zavrel oči a zhlboka dýchal, aby ho to prešlo, ale aj tak sa cítil mizerne. Roztrasenou rulou zavrel vodu, vzal si uterák a vyutieral sa dosucha. Obliekol si uniformu a začal si sušiť svoje dlhé vlasy. Cítil sa slabo, ale svoju nevoľnosť pripisoval nedostatku spánku a dnešnému úderu so pleca. Keď si vysušil vlasy, vrátil uterák na svoje miesto. Vyšiel z kúpeľne a chcel sa vrátiť do svojej izby, ale na pol ceste si to rozmyslel. Rozhodol sa, že pôjde radšej von, nadýchať sa čerstvého vzduchu.

Vonku bolo veľmi jasno, na oblohe svietil veľký mesiac, ktorý bol pred pár dňami v splne. Hviezdy ešte svietili, ale už začali pomaly miznúť, na východe obloha už bledla. Pred chvíľou musela padať rosa, vo vzduchu bolo cítiť vôňu trávy. Sunao sa prechádzal s rukami so vreckách. Bolo trochu chladno, ale jemu to neprekážalo, lebo mu vlhký chladný vzduch urobil dobre. Zašiel do školského parku, kde si mohol sadnúť na lavičku. Vonku bolo úplné ticho, ani vietor nefúkal. Nao so sadol a obzeral si oblohu. Sedel na lavičke, kým nevyšlo slnko. Nechal jeho lúče dopadať na svoje ružové vlasy. Keď mu slnko svietilo do tváre, zavrel oči. Svetlo mu presvitalo viečkami, a celá tvár sa mu zahrieval, čo ho uspávalo, rýchlo preto otvoril oči a odvrátil sa. Ešte chvíľu sedel, kým slnko úplne nevyšlo spoza obzoru, potom vstal a vrátil sa na internát.


	2. Strašný deň

**2. Strašný deň**

Sora si práve hádzal posledné učebnice do tašky, keď Nao prišiel do izby. „Ohayo, Fujimori." usmial sa modro vlasý mladík, „Kde si bol?" Sunao si vzdychol, „Bol som sa len prejsť." Potom podišiel k stolu, aby si zbalil svoje učebnice. Bol trochu poblednutý a od únavy sa pohyboval pomalšie. „Je ti niečo Sunao?" spýtal sa Sora ustarostene. „Ale nič, len som zle spal." Povedal Sunao a usmial sa. Sora ho chytil za ruku, pritiahol k sebe a letmo pobozkal. Potom mu pozrel do očí a riekol: „Nevyzeráš najlepšie. Možno by si mal ísť za Nanami-chanom." Spolu vyšli na chodbu, kde ich už čakal Matsuri, vysoký, blonďavý mladík, ako vždy v dobrej nálade. Spolu sa vybrali do školy. Na chodníku, vedúcom ku škole, už bolo veľa ich spolužiakov. „Sora-senpai!" počuli ako na nich volá mladší spolužiak, Ichikawa. Trojica študentov zastavila, aby ich nižší chlapec mohol dobehnúť. „Ohayo, minna," pozdravil Ichikawa s veľkým entuziazmom. Potom sa všetci štyria pohli ku škole.

Do triedy prišli veľmi skoro, ešte tam nebola polovica spolužiakov. Nao si sklesnuto sadol do svojej lavice. Sora a Matsuri si pritiahli stoličky bližšie, aby sa mohli rozprávať. Sekundu po zvonení vstúpil so triedy Minato-sensei. Na hodinách bol prísny, ale mimo sa s ním dalo porozprávať o čomkoľvek, preto ho mali jeho študenti radi. Spolu so školským lekárom, Nanamim, boli Naovi a Sorovi poručníkmi. Sora a Nao boli nechcené deti, ktoré sa dostali do výskumného laboratória, kde na nich robili množstvo pokusov. Práve vtedy tam pracoval Nanami, a spolu so Shinichirom odtiaľ Soru dostali. Na nešťastie tom Nao zostal, ale pred pár týždňami ho Sora zachránil , keď zistil, že Nagase, pracujúci v tom laboratóriu, je na ich strane. Začala sa hodina a všetci pozorne počúvali výklad. Nao na začiatku hodiny ešte sledoval výklad, ale postupne strácal pozornosť. Ku koncu hodiny už len držal oči otvorené a držal pero. Bol rád, keď zazvonilo. Mohol si aspoň ľahnúť na lavicu. K lavici prišli Sora a Matsuri. „Nao-kun, nič ti nie je?" spýtal sa Matsuri, „Veď ty ledva držíš otvorené oči." „Nič mi nie je. Len som v noci zle spal." odpovedal Nao a ani sa neunúval naňho pozrieť. „Už zase?" Už včera si bol takýto." Prekvapil sa Matsuri. Aj na ďalších hodinách sa Nao zo začiatku snažil počúvať, ale potom ho monotónnosť okolia začala uspávať.

Konečne prišiel obed . Sora a Nao si sadli za jeden stôl. Matsuri tam nebol, niekde sa zdržal. Keď dorazil, na tvári ma široký úsmev. „Mám pre vás dobrú správu!" začal veselo. „Bojím sa toho, čo si zase vymyslel," povedal Sora a dal si do úst ryžu. Honjou ešte viac rozšíril svoj úsmev „Daijoubu. Mám len novú úlohu pre Do-it-all team. Zistil som, že tento týždeň sú traja kuchári chorí. A tak som nám zariadil na tento týždeň službu v kuchyni." Keď to Sora počul, až mu zabehlo. Potom na Matsuriho vybehol: „Ty si sa zbláznil. Prečo si to urobil?" Otočil sa k Sunaovi a hľadal u neho podporu, „Fujimori, povedz na to niečo." Sunao mal hlavu opretú o ruku a nezúčastnene hľadel medzi nich. Absolútne ich v tú chvíľu nevnímal. Sora mu prešiel rukou popred tvár. Vtedy Nao zažmurkal, pozrel na neho a spýtal sa ho: „Mhm? Deje sa niečo Hashiba?" „Matsuri nám zariadil, že do konca týždňa pomáhame v kuchyni," povedal mu Sora. Naovi od prekvapenia vypadli paličky z ruky. „Matsuri ty si čo?" pozrel neveriaco na Matsuriho. Matsuri sa neprestal usmievať a pokojne zopakoval: „Naši kuchári sú chorí, tak budeme pomáhať v kuchyni." Sora s Naom pokrútili len hlavami, zobrali si svoje tácky a odniesli ich.

Ďalšou hodinou bol telocvik. Všetci sa prezliekali v šatni do úborov. Sora pozrel na Naa, ktorý si dával dole tričko, a zbadal na jeho ramene pomerne veľkú modrinu. „Fíha, Fujimori, k tej si ako prišiel?" prekvapene sa ozval Sora. Sunao pozrel na modrinu, mykol plecom a ledabolo povedal: „Spadol som. Netušil som, že budem mať modrinu." Potom si obliekol tričko a už sa k tomu nevracal. Keď všetci vyšli pred šatňu, ich tréner im oznámil. Že pôjdu von behať. Vonku svietilo slnko a pofukoval mierny vánok, čo bolo na behanie priam ideálne. Tréner im dal rozcvičku, aby sa zahriali. Mali behať štafetu, tak ich rozdelil do družstiev. Matsuri, Sora, Sunao a ich spolužiak Sakashi Hajime moli v jednom tíme. Štafety behali 4x200m, preto sa rozhodli, prvý bude Matsuri, druhý Nao, potom Hajime a nakoniec Sora. Išli sa teda postaviť na svoje stanovištia, kde čakali na štart. Tréner zapískal a Matsuri vyštartoval. Bol vcelku dobrý športovec, zatiaľ bol druhý. Prvý bežec už odovzdal svoj kolík, teraz boli na rade Matsuri a Nao. Matsuri dobehol a podal Naovi kolík. Ten ho chytil, ale vyšmykol sa mu a spadol na zem. „Sakra," zaklial nahlas Nao, zohol sa poň a oneskorene vybehol. Nao nebol veľmi rýchli, ale dnes bežal pomalšie ako obyčajne. Stratil svoje poradie, dobehol ako posledný. Len čo odovzdal štafetu zastavil sa. Odišiel na trávu, kde si sadol k ostatným, čo už dobehli. Všetci vyzerali zadýchane, avšak Nao bol úplne hotový. Bol šťastný, keď sa hodina skončila, bola pre neho úplným utrpením.

Večer mali ísť Sora s Naom skôr spať, lebo ďalším dňom im začínala služba v kuchyni. Riaditeľovi sa tak páčil Matsuriho nápad, že ich uvoľnil aj s vyučovania. Keď si Sora ľahol, zanedlho už pokojne spal. Ale Nao nechcel ísť spať. Ledva udržal oči otvorené, ale bál sa, že zase bude mať ten divný, hrôzu naháňajúci sen. Sadol si teda na svojej posteli, vzal baterku a knihu a čítal si. Vydržal to však len hodinu, potom sa mu začali motať písmenká. Zopárkrát si pretrel oči, aby trochu zahnal únavu. Pozrel na hodinky, v nádeji, že je už aspoň po polnoci, tiež však, na jeho sklamanie, ukazovali niečo po pol dvanástej. ,Čo len budem robiť?' pomyslel si Nao unavene ,ešte minimálne šesť hodín budú všetci spať.' Znova sa zahĺbil do knihy, ale dlho mu to nevydržalo. Raz privrel oči a hlava mu spadla, čo ho našťastie prebralo, tak sa radšej, s ťažkosťami, postavil. Opatrne, aby nezobudil spiaceho Soru, sa poprechádzal po izbe. Od únavy ho boleli ruky aj nohy. Kolená sa mu podlomili a skoro spadol, keby sa nebol zachytil písacieho stola. ,Tu nemôžem zostať.' Pomyslel si, držiac sa stola ,zobudím Hashibu a bude sa ma pýtať, čo robím!' Chcel ísť von, ale nechcelo sa mu úplne prezliekať, tak si len na pyžamo obliekol tepláky a sveter a obul sa. Vonku bolo chladno. Hoci mal Nao na sebe teplý sveter, aj tak sa triasol od zimy. Z rukami vo vreckách sa začal prechádzať, aby sa trochu zahrial, a hlavne aby sa prebral z driemot. Išiel pomaly, doslova vliekol nohy za sebou, a kde-tu zakopol o nejakú vyvýšeninu. Keď už trikrát prešiel celým parkom v školskom areáli, sadol si na tú istú lavičku, čo včera. Pozrel si hodinky na svojom mobile. Boli tri hodiny. „Fajn, ešte raz to tu prejdem a vrátim sa späť, tváriť sa, že som sa odtiaľ nepohol." zamýšľal Nao. Ledva sa pozviechal z lavičky a ešte pomalším krokom, ako pred tým sa pobral ďalej. Akurát prechádzal okolo telocvične, keď začalo pršať. „Sakra, prečo musím mať takú smolu?!" potichu zanadával. Nedalo sa nič robiť, musel sa vrátiť. Kým prišiel k internátu, spustil sa veľký lejak a on bol do nitky mokrý a mal zablatené tepláky. Od studeného dažďa bol celý skrehnutý. Z izby si vzal čisté, suché šaty a dal si horúcu sprchu, ktorá mu vylepšila náladu.

3


	3. V školskej kuchyni

3. V školskej kuchyni

Nao ešte ani nestihol poriadne vliezť do postele, aby predstieral spánok, už do izby vtrhol Matsuri, ešte v pyžame, zažal svetlo a veselým hlasom zvolal: „Vstávajte! Dnes začíname pomáhať v kuchyni." Sora sa prevalil na posteli, aby si mohol vziať z nočného stolíka budík. Zažmúril naň a naštvane zanadával" „Matsuri, ty debil. Veď je ešte len päť hodín ráno." Potom urobil pohyb, akoby chcel budík hodiť do Matsuriho, ale ruka mu ochabla a pristála na vankúši. Matsuri sa len zasmial a zmizol vo dverách. Nao neprotestoval, aspoň si nemusel ľahnúť, lebo by určite zaspal. Ale Sora sa dvíhal len neochotne a stále frflal. O pol hodinu boli už všetci traja prichystaný odísť. Matsuri bol jediný, ktorý vyzeral ako normálny človek. Sora s Naom vyzerali na rozdiel od neho, oko živé mŕtvoly. „Ale chalani, preboha ako to vyzeráte?" pýtal sa prekvapený Matsuri. „Vraj ako vyzeráme?!" začal s neskrývaným úžasom Sora, „ Prídeš nás zobudiť v neľudskú hodinu a ešte sa pýtaš, ako vyzeráme?" Matsuri len kývol rukou. Potom, v dobrej nálade, vyrazil ku škole. Za ním šiel pomaly Sora a nakoniec sa vliekol Nao.

V kuchyni ich už čakal jeden kuchár. „Viac nás tu nebude, ďalší dvaja sa nahlásili na PN." oznámil im. Ešte sa ani nespamätali, čo im vlastne povedal, keď si ich skúmavo prezrel a povedal: „Hm, takto tu nemôžete byť. Dajte si zástery a rukavice. A hlavne musíte mať na hlavách sieťku alebo šatku." Sorovi spadla sánka. Matsuri zatiaľ vzal od kuchára zástery a každému jednu podal. Sora sa mierne zamračil, ale zásteru si obliekol. Potom si všetci dali rukavice a na hlavy si uviazali šatky. „Tak. Hneď vyzeráte lepšie:" povedal kuchár. Priviedol ich k dresom, okolo ktorých sa týčili hory neumytého riadu. „Včera nás tu bolo málo a toto sme nestihli umyť." ukázal na riad, „Mohli by ste teraz urobiť vy." Všetci traja si pri pohľade na toľké riady vzdychli, ale predsa len sa do toho pustili. Teraz už nemohli cúvnuť. Aj keď na to boli traja, tak im umývanie trvalo vyše hodiny. „Sakra, koľko je tu študentov, že je tu toľko špinavého riadu?" sťažoval sa Sora, ktorý utieral čisto umyté taniere. „Hej, prestaň už s tým, dobre?!" oboril sa na Soru Nao, „Nie si sám ,ktorému to vadí." Sora naňho prekvapene pozrel, ale potom sa radšej mlčky venoval utieraniu. Nao nevyzeral najlepšie, tak nechcel vyvolávať hádku. ‚Vyzerá, ako keby celú noc nespal.' pomyslel si Sora, nevedia, že je to čistá pravda, ‚Už začína byť pekne nervózny.' A naozaj. Nao mal pod očami tmavé kruhy, vyzeral strhane a pri každom kuse, ktorý umýval, sa na chvíľu zastavil. Potom museli ešte umyť celú kuchyňu, aby sa v nej dalo variť. Až keď sa každá vec v kuchyni leskla, až potom bol kuchár Saotome spokojný.

„Tak a teraz môžeme ísť variť!" prehlásil Saotome. „Nani?" zvolal Sora, „Matsuri, že to nemyslí vážne?" „Daijoubu, daijoubu, to najhoršie máme už za sobou." upokojoval ho Matsuri. Bohužiaľ sa však strašne mýlil. Pripraviť obed pre dvesto ľudí nie je totiž vôbec jednoduché. Museli si pripraviť všetky ingrediencie. Matsuri, Sora a Sunao sa čudovali, keď pred nich Saotome postavil toľko zeleniny, cestovín, ruže, rýb a a iných potravín. Školský kuchár im rozdelil úlohy a sám začal pripravovať cestoviny. Sunao preberal ryžu, Matsuri čistil zeleninu, ale Sora sa dostal k rybám. Chvíľu pozeral na jednu rybu, potom sťažka preglgol, chytil nôž a chcel jej odseknúť hlavu. Musel si ju pridržať, ale keď sa jej dotkol, prešla ho všetka odvaha. Ryba bola studená a na dotyk slizká. Len tam stála rozmýšľal, čo urobí. Nemohol sa prinútiť chytiť tú rybu. Keď si Soru všimol kuchár, prišiel k nemu a dohováral mu: „Čo tu tak stojíš? Poďme, poďme. Tvoji spolužiaci budú chcieť mať obed načas!" Vzal si jeden nôž, rýchlo odsekol rybe hlavu a ďalším rýchlym pohybom jej rozrezal brucho. Pri pohľade ne rybie vnútornosti sa Sorovi dvihol žalúdok. Zvrtol sa a rýchlo vybehol z kuchyne, zakrývajúc si ústa rukou. Saotome pokrútil hlavou a pokračoval v pitvaní rýb. O pár minút sa Sora vrátil späť. Trochu sa tackal a jeho tvár mala zelenkavý odtieň. Keď naňho Saotome pozrel, len kývol rukou, „Choď radšej dozerať na cestoviny, zanedlho by mali byť hotové." Sora sa dotackal k sporáku. Potom pozrel na Matsuriho a vyčítavo mu povedal: „Matsuri-chan, nepovedal si náhodou, že to najhoršie máme už za sebou?" „Gomen," ospravedlnil sa Matsuri, „Ja som si myslel, že máš rád jedlo:" „No to hej. Ale keď ho jem, varenie neznášam." odvrkol Sora a sústredil sa radšej na cestoviny. Zbytok varenia všetci traja mlčali a počúvali Saotomeho príkazy.

Na obed bolo všetko pripravené. Jedáleň bola čistá, obed na pultoch. A Matsuri, Sora a Sunao stáli za pultmi, pripravený obsluhovať. Spolužiaci sa začali pomaly schádzať. Jedáleň ožila, zovšadiaľ bolo počuť rozhovory. Pri pultoch bolo stále viac práce, ale Matsuri nestrácal svoju dobrú náladu. Popri ňom vyzerali Nao a Sora úboho. Nao bol bledý, s kruhmi pod očami a Sora mal v tvári nazelenalú farbu. Medzi študentmi boli aj učitelia a prišiel sa na nich pozrieť aj riaditeľ. „To je veľmi chvályhodné, že sami od seba chcete takto pomáhať." pochválil ich riaditeľ, „Dúfam, že to do konca týždňa zvládnete." „Ale samozrejme." povedal Matsuri, Sora s Naom radšej mlčali, lebo inak by povedali niečo jedovité. „Len tak ďalej," povedal riaditeľ a spokojne odišiel. Keď konečne odišiel posledný študent, prišiel k nim kuchár, „A teraz to tu musíme všetko upratať!" Chtiac-nechtiac začali upratovať. Všetky stoly museli poutierať, v drese ich čakala nová kopa riadu a dlážka bola tiež špinavá, preto ju umyli. Keď skončili, kuchyňa s jedálňou opäť žiarili čistotou.


	4. Za dverami

**4.Za dverami**

Keď prišli na izbu, boli úplne vyčerpaný. Matsuri si sadol opačne na stoličku, aby sa mohol oprieť o operadlo. „Tak čo, ešte stále si myslíš, že to bol dobrý nápad?" spýtal sa Sora, ktorý bol rozvalený na svojej posteli. Matsuri sa usmial a veselo povedal: „Ale samozrejme. Že to je ťažká práca, ešte to neznamená, že to nie je dobrý nápad." Sora prevrátil oči, ale nič nepovedal. „Však si sa nevzdal, ani keď sme veslovali na tej súťaži. Tak prečo ti toto vadí?" pokračoval Matsuri. „Lebo toto je hlúpe." odvrkol Sora. Nao sa zrazu zdvihol z postele, zobral si svoje veci, povedal len, „Idem do sprchy." a už ho nebolo. Sora s Matsurim sa ešte pár minút dohadovali. „Len pokoj," dohováral Matsuri Sorovi, „však už je to len na dva dni. To zvládneme!" Sora sa zamračil, „Hovor za seba. Mne bolo dnes totálne zle." Matsuri kývol rukou a upokojoval ho, „Daijoubu, na to si zvykneš." „Je na tom jedna pozitívna vec," povedal Sora, „a to, že nemusíme chodiť do školy a učiť sa." Matsuri sa rozosmial, „Vidíš, našiel si nejakú dobrú stránku. Ale keby to počul Onii-san." Nestraš ma!" zahral Sora prestrašeného. Potom sa obaja veselo rozosmiali. Keď sa Nao vrátil, Sora sa ho spýtal: Nejako ti to trvalo. Čo si robil Fujimori?" Nao si sadol na svoju posteľ a povedal: „Všetky sprchy boli obsadené. Šiel som sa teda spýtať, čo bolo dnes v škole." „Ty si teda blázon!" krútil Sora hlavou. „teraz je v sprchách len Katashi-senpai." povedal Nao. „Dobre, idem sa teda osprchovať" zdvihol sa Matsuri, a Sora naňho zavolal: „Matte. Idem tiež." Keď Sora s Matsurim odišli, Nao si rozložil na stole učebnice. Mal v úmysle sa doučiť, čo zameškal. Zapol si stolnú lampičku a začal čítať poznámky. Bol veľmi unavený, ani nevidel poriadne na písmenká, ale nechcel zaspať, tak sa radšej zopárkrát štipol a začal radšej čítať odznova. Dlho však študovať nevydržal, lebo keď sa Sora vrátil, už spal na stole. Sora sa usmial, vybral zo skrine deku a prikryl ňou Naa. Potom zhasol lampu a tiež šiel spať.

Nao znova stál na dlhej tmavej chodbe. Po celom tele mu prebehli zimomriavky. Mal pocit, že ho niekto pozoruje. Potom Nao začul kroky, ten niekto sa začal približovať. Nao nemohol zostať na mieste. Začal bežať. Ale buď bežal príliš pomaly, alebo to, čo ho prenasledovalo, tiež bežalo. Neustále mal pocit, že kroky znejú hlasnejšie a hlasnejšie. ‚Nie, nie, nie' volal Nao zúfalo v duchu. Bežal ďalej po chodbe a míňal množstvo dvier. Ani sa nepokúšal nejaké otvoriť, lebo vedel, že by sa neotvorili. Každý krok prenasledovateľa znel ako vystrel z pištole. Nao cítil, ako mu z tela vyprcháva energia. Už nevládal ďalej bežať, ale nechcel sa vzdať. Nevedel, ako dlho už beží, ale určite to bolo dlho. Začínalo to byť nad jeho sily, každou sekundou spomaľoval. Pichalo ho v hrudi a každý nádych mu robil problémy. ‚Už ďalej nemôžem,' premýšľal medzi nádychmi, ‚mohol by som skúsiť nejaké dvere.' Bol to síce zúfalý nápad, ale už nevládal ďalej. Vrhol sa k najbližší dverám. Stlačil kľučku, dvere sa však neotvorili. Skúsil nimi pomykať, ale nič sa nestalo. Potom celou silou, ktorú v sebe ešte mal, trhol dverami a tie sa na jeho prekvapenie otvorili. Bez premýšľania do nich vbehol, lebo kroky boli už blízko. Vnútri svietilo oslepujúce biele svetlo. Naovi pár sekúnd trvalo, kým si jeho oči privykli. ‚Ako v nejakom laboratóriu,' prebleslo mu hlavou. Vtom sa dvere za ním silno zabuchli. Nao sa rýchlo zvrtol a zdesene zistil, že tam, kde boli predtým dvere, je teraz iba holá stena. „Čo to?" zvolal prekvapene, vrhol sa k nej a začal ju skúmať, ale bola to iba obyčajná stena, nič nenaznačovalo, že tam bývali dvere. Dotkol sa steny, ktorá bola studená ako ľad. Vtom momente, ako sa jej dotkol, sa zo stropu začala valiť voda. Veľké množstvo vody. Trvalo len pár sekúnd a už mal vodu po kolená. Na sa rýchlo začal brodiť naprieč miestnosťou a dúfal, že nájde nejaký východ. Kým sa tam dostal, voda mu už siahala po pás. Prechádzal rukami po ľadovej stene v nádeji, že nájde nejakú štrbinu, ktorá by naznačovala možnosť úniku, ale stena bola ako hladké sklo. Postupoval popri stene a stále hľadal niečo, čo by mu pomohlo. Ak ako predtým, na chodbe, bál, tak teraz začal úplne panikáriť. Keď už mal vodu po plecia, začal zúfalo búchať päsťou do steny. Aby sa udržal nad hladinou, začal šliapať vodu, ale nešlo mu to. O sekundu neskôr sa ocitol už úplne pod vodou. ‚Tasketé!' vykríkol v duchu a privrel oči, ‚ja neviem plávať!'

Sunao sa prudko napriamil na stoličke a vrazil pritom hlavou do stolnej lampy. „Itai," sikol a rýchlo si chytil udreté miesto. Ten úder ho úplne prebudil a vrátil sa do reality. ‚Zasa ten sen!' pomyslel si, ale uľavilo s u, že to nebolo skutočné. Naozaj bol vo svojej izbe. Sadol si na svoju posteľ a chrbtom sa oprel o stenu. Bolo mu zle, triasol sa po celom tele. Kedykoľvek zatvoril oči, videl pred sebou tú miestnosť s litrami vody. „Vzchop sa Sunao!" hovoril si pre seba na upokojenie. Pozrel na druhú stranu, ale vonku bolo zamračené, takže v miestnosti bola priveľká tma a on poriadne nevidel ani na okraj postele, nieto ešte Soru. Doľahla naňho osamelosť. Akoby bol úplne sám. Pritiahol si bližšie deku a potriasol hlavou, aby sa zbavil myšlienok na svoj sen. Až do rána potom sedel nepohnuto na svojej posteli, zakrútený do deky, a hľadel smerom k Sorovej posteli.


	5. Návrat Rana

**5.Návrat Rana**

Keď ráno prišiel Matsuri, už sa Sora s Naom obliekali. „Ohayo," volal veselo. „Nechaj si to pre niekoho, kto má na to náladu." povedal sklesnuto Sora. „Daijoubu, povedz si, že už len dva dni." nedal sa Matsuri znechutiť. Keď pozrel na Naa, veľmi sa prekvapil, „Fíha Nao, ako si prišiel k tej hrči?" Nao si pošúchal hlavu a stroho odpovedal: „Vrazil som hlavou do stolnej lampy." Potom zamračený prešiel okolo Matsuriho na chodbu. Matsuri sa spýtavo pozrel na Soru, ale ten sa ohradil. „Na mňa sa nepozeraj. Ja neviem čo mu jem" A spolu sa pobrali za Naom. Celý deň bol Nao ticho, s nikým sa nerozprával, keď nemusel. Na otázky vždy odpovedal krátko. Práca v kuchyni bola únavná, po obede boli už všetci vyčerpaný. Nao však vyzeral, akoby mal každú chvíľu odpadnúť. Ale nech sa ho Sora s Matsurim pýtali koľko chceli, vždy povedal, že mu nič nie je. Tak Sora povedal, že idú za Nanamim.

„Vy teda vyzeráte, len čo je pravda!" povedal Nanami, keď ich zbadal. „Arigatou, Nanami-chan." poznamenal Sora ironicky. Usadili sa v Nanamiho lekárskej izbe a on im pripravil čaj. „Videl som vás, ako pomáhate v kuchyni." poznamenal Nanami. Sora sa pozrel na Matsuriho a povedal: „Matsuriho nápad. Pekne hlúpy nápad:" „Hmm, tak preto ste úplne hotoví." Poznamenal Nanami a pozrel na Sunaa. Sora si všimol jeho pohľad a odpovedal, „On tak vyzeral aj predtým. Pozri sa na neho prosím, Nanami-chan." „Mne nič nie je!" márne protestoval Nao, aj tak ho Nanami prezrel. „Je to len vyčerpanosť." skonštatoval Nanami, „Mal by si is ísť hneď ľahnúť." „Vidíš Fujimori. Len choď!" vyzval ho Sora, tak sa Nao postavil a povedal: „Tak dobre. Majte sa." Najprv zašiel Nao do umyvárne. Umyl si tvár a pozrel na seba do zrkadla nad umývadlom. ‚Naozaj vyzerám strašne.' pomyslel si pri pohľade do zrkadla. Otočil sa, že vyjde, ale vtedy sa mu zatočila hlava. Cítil sa, ako keby sa celá miestnosť krútila. Potom sa mu podlomili kolená a zviezol sa na zem.

Sunao chvíľu kľačal na zemi v umyvárni. Potom sa pomaly postavil a pozrel na seba do zrkadla. Ale človek, ktorý pozeral do zrkadla, už nebol Nao, ale Ran. Nikto by si to nebol všimol, nebyť toho, že Ranove oči mali farbu zrelých višní. „Konečne," povedal šťastne Ran, „konečne som zase voľný!" Ran sa neukázal odvtedy, čo sa zbavili Aizawu: Aj vtedy sa objavoval len vtedy, keď mal Nao problémy. Keď Ran vyšiel z umyvárne, nešiel do Sunaovej izby, ale von, do parku. Prišiel k jednému stromu a dotkol sa jeho kôry. Potom sa zohol, aby si odtrhol pár stebiel trávy. Nakoniec sa zhlboka nadýchol a pomyslel si: ‚Je to tak. Naozaj som znova vonku. Ten vzduch vonia veľmi príjemne.' Dlho sa prechádzal v parku. Keď sa slnko blížilo k obzoru, chcel si pozrieť západ slnka. ‚Keby tu ešte bol Yoru ...' spomenul si na svojho milenca a zháčil sa. Spomienka na Yoruho ho zabolela. Sklonil hlavu a po lícach mu začali tiecť slzy. Vedel, že Yoru sa už neobjaví, lebo ho Sora úplne potlačil. Už ani necítil radosť z toho, že môže cítiť teplo slnečných lúčov. ‚Musím utiecť,' premýšľal, ‚musím len vymyslieť plán, a hlavne sa pomstiť Sorovi, a odídem.' Ran sa vrátil do školy, do umyvárne, aby, keď sa Nao preberie, nemal podozrenie. Vošiel do umyvárne a postavil sa pred zrkadlo. Potom zavrel oči, nadýchol sa a v bezvedomí spadol na zem.

O pár minút sa Nao prebudil na podlahe umyvárne. S námahou sa postavil. ‚Sakra, musel som odpadnúť.' zúfalo si pomyslel Nao, ‚Mám totálne okno. Ako dlho som tu bol?' Rýchlo sa ponáhľal na internát a dúfal, že tam Sora ešte nie je. Mal šťastie, v izbe nikto nebol, ináč by musel vysvetľovať, kde bol. Rýchlo si obliekol pyžamo, ľahol si do postele a začal si čítať. Ešte nestihol ani dočítať stranu, už prišiel Sora. „Fujimori, prečo nespíš?" vynadal mu, keď zbadal, že číta. „Nechce sa mi." Povedal Nao nezaujato. Vlastne to bola ja pravda, pretože sa bál, že bude mať zase tú istú nočnú moru. „Aspoň nečítaj." povedal Sora a vzal mu knihu. „Hashiba, vráť mi ju prosím." kľakol si Nao na posteli a natiahol so za knihou, aby si ju vzal späť, ale Sora ju dvihol nad hlavu tak, aby na ňu Nao nedočiahol. Ako sa Nao naťahoval, stratil rovnováhu a začal padať. Sora ho rýchlo zachytil. „Nao, oddýchni si radšej." zašepkal Sora jemne a dal Naovi letmú pusu na čelo. Nao Soru odstrčil a urazene si ľahol chrbtom k nemu. Sora zamyslene položil knihu na stôl a ľahol si spať. Nao v tú noc opäť nespal, kedykoľvek zavrel oči, vynorila sa mu tá chodby.


	6. Noc so Sorom

**6.Noc so Sorom**

V piatok sa Naovi ledva podarilo Soru a Matsuriho presvedčiť, aby mohol ísť s nimi do kuchyne. Chcel ísť, lebo sa bál zostať sám. Celú noc mal pred očami predstavu opustenej chodby a bol z toho nervózny. Keďže bol piatok, pustil ich kuchár skôr, čo bolo šťastie, lebo Naovi sa triasli ruky a skôr či neskôr by mu niečo padlo. „Matsuri, spravíš mi s Naom láskavosť?" ozval sa Sora. „A akú?" spýtal sa Matsuri zvedavo. Sora sa na neho uškrnul, „Keď nabudúce budeš mať nejaký nápad, daj nám vopred vedieť, aby sme mohli utiecť na druhý koniec Japonska." „Fajn. Mám ďalší nápad." povedal Matsuri s kamennou tvárou, „Navrhujem ísť do kina. Chcete ísť?" „Mal som na mysli nápady, ktoré nás zamestnajú. Ja do kina idem." nadšene povedal Sora. „Aj ja idem!" povedal odhodlane Nao. Sora otvoril ústa, že niečo namietne, ale potom si to rozmyslel, veď aj ráno bolo podľa Naa.

V premietacej sále bola tma, a tak niet divu, že pár minút po začatí filmu, už Nao nevedel udržať pozornosť. Snažil sa sledovať, ale dlho nevydržal a po chvíli mu hlava klesla na plece vedľa sediaceho Soru. Nie, nespal, len už nemal silu sedieť, tak sa opieral o Soru a hľadel pred seba. Sora sa naňho pozrel, objal ho okolo pliec a ďalej sledoval film. Bola už tma, keď sa vracali domov. Keby nesvietili lampy, nevideli by na krok, lebo bolo tak veľmi zamračené, že sa svetlo mesiaca nepredralo pomedzi mraky. Domov prišli v dobrej nálade. Všetci sa šli osprchovať. Najrýchlejšie bol hotový Matsuri. Pozdravil ich a šiel si ľahnúť. Sunao bol veľmi pomalý, ale keď Sora odchádzal, začal sa ponáhľať, lebo nechcel byť sám. Chcel práve vyjsť, keď sa mu zase zatočila hlava. Oprel sa o stenu a zhlboka dýchal. Ale to už to bol znova Ran. „Áno, podarilo sa mi to!" povedal si. Už mohol ovládnuť Sunaovo telo, kedy sa mu zachcelo. Už vedel, čo urobí.

Ran vošiel do izby a rýchlo zhasol svetlo, aby si Sora nevšimol jeho očí. Sora si práve ukladal šaty. Ran k nemu prišiel a objal ho. Sora mu objatie opätoval a potichu sa spýtal: „Nao?" Ale Ran ho chytil za šiju a pritiahol si ho nižšie, aby ho mohol pobozkať. Potom pobozkal Soru na krk, až mu naskočili zimomriavky. Teraz pobozkal Sora Rana. Ran chytil Soru za ramená, pomaly cúval k Sorovej posteli, potom na ňu spadol a stiahol Soru na seba. Sora ho znova pobozkal, ale vášnivejšie než predtým a zároveň Ranovi začal rozopínať pyžamo. Ran zatiaľ vyzliekol Sorovi jeho vršok. O chvíľu už ležalo všetko, čo mali na sebe, na zemi. Ran sedel na Sorovi a bozkával ho kam len dočiahol, na čelo, krk, ramená. Potom Sora oprel Rana chrbtom o stenu a dal mu pár bozkov na krk. Ran sa párkrát trhane nadýchol, ale Sorovi to nestačilo, tak pokračoval v bozkoch až na jeho hruď. Tam párkrát obkrúžil jazykom jeho bradavku. Ran potlačil výkrik, vydal zo seba len vzdych, nechcel sa prezradiť hlasom. Zahryzli sa do neho pochybnosti, či robí dobre, ale rýchlo ich zahnal. Teraz už nemohol, a ani nechcel cúvnuť. Odstrčil Soru, aby mohol začať on. Presne vedel, čo má robiť, Sora sa od Yoruho nelíšil. Netrvalo dlho a Sorovým telom prebehla prvá vlna slastných kŕčov. Ran sa spokojne usmial, keď sa zo Sorových úst vydral tlmený výkrik. Potom Sora pritlačil Rana na posteľ. O chvíľu sa už Ran skoro neovládal, úplne sa oddal svojim inštinktom. ‚Zvláštne. Ako keby tu bol Yoru.' prebehlo mu mysľou. Miatlo ho to, ale dlho sa tým nezaoberal. Striedavo sa navzájom dráždili. Sora prešiel Ranovi rukou po bruchu a on sa zachvel. Musel si zakusnúť do pery, aby nevykríkol Yoruho meno. ‚Ovládaj sa, lebo sa prezradíš!' napomínal sa v duchu. Prehrabol sa v Sorových vlasoch, ktorý ho na oplátku pobozkal. Nakoniec, celí vyčerpaní, klesli na posteľ a o chvíľu si zaspali v náručí.


	7. Musím preč!

**7.Musím preč!**

Nao sa prebudil krátko po jedenástej. Ležal v Sorovej posteli. V izbe bol sám, Sora niekam odišiel. ‚Preboha, ako som sa sem dostal?' rozmýšľal celý zmätený. Posledné, čo si pamätal bolo, ako vychádza zo sprchy, potom sa mu zakrútila hlava a potom už prázdno. ‚Musel som znova odpadnúť, a keď som dlho nechodil, šiel Sora za mnou a priniesol ma,' pomyslel si, ‚čo mu len teraz poviem? Z tohto sa len tak nevykrútim' Nao nemal ani najmenšie podozrenie, že by ho mohol Ran ovládať. So Sorom považovali túto časť ich života za uzavretú, mysleli si, že sa Rana a Yoruho zbavili, nezjavili sa už niekoľko týždňov. Horko-ťažko sa zdvihol z postele, cítil sa veľmi slabý. Pomaly sa poobliekal a chcel ísť hľadať Soru. ‚Asi je u Matsuriho.' tipol si Nao a zamieril do Matsuriho izby. Uprostred chodby ho prepadol veľmi zvláštny pocit. Ako keby sa hýbala podlaha a on nevedel udržať rovnováhu. Potácal sa jednej steny k druhej. Potom sa oprel o stenu. Keď znovu nadobudol rovnováhu, bol to už zase Ran. Zvrtol sa a bežal späť do izby. Vzal si Sunaovu cestovnú tašku a začal do nej hádzať veci. Nastal čas, keď musel odísť. ‚Ujdem, a keď budem mimo ich dosahu, poviem im, čo sa stalo.' pomyslel si a škodoradostne sa uškrnul, ‚Jediné, čo ľutujem je, že neuvidím tie ich tváre, keď im zatelefonujem.' Kým sa skláňal nad taškou, čiesi ruky ho vzali okolo pliec.

Sora vošiel do izby a zbadal Sunaa, ktorý si ho zjavne nevšimol, lebo mu bol otočený chrbtom. Vzal ho okolo pliec a zašepkal mu do ucha: „Už si hore? Ideme na obed k Nanamimu." Keď Ran počul jeho hlas, stŕpol. Celý jeho plán je preč. Zvrtol sa, zavrel oči a Soru pobozkal. Sora sa nebránil, dokonca si ho privinul bližšie. Na sekundu sa Ranovi zdalo, že je to Yoru, že ten bozk patrí iba jemu, a že by mohol zostať. Kaď však otvoril oči, všetko sa zmenilo. Sora si ihneď všimol Ranove oči. Zhrozene ne neho pozeral a koktal: „R-Ran? Ale ako? Čo tu robíš?" „Čo ty sa netešíš?" povedal Ran a objal ho. Sora ho odstrčil. Potom začal nadávať: „Sakra! Ja som vedel, že s Naom niečo je. A ako to, že ma bozkávaš?!" Ran sa na neho povýšenecky usmial, keď už ho odhalil, tak mu aspoň povie, čo urobil, a povedal: „Ale, ale. Čo si zrazu taký háklivý? Včera v noci ti to nevadilo.!" Sora zbledol, úplne mu to vyrazilo dych. „To si bol ty?!" kričal na Rana, „A odkedy?" „Úplne od začiatku! Myslíš si, že by Sunao bol schopný niečoho takého?" nedal sa odstrašiť Ran. Sora strácal nervy, zdalo sa, že Ran ovládol celú situáciu. Zrazu chytil Sora Rana za zápästie a začal ho vliecť von. „Okamžite ideme za Nii-sanom a Nanami-chanom!" povedal naštvane. Ran sa celou cestou bránil, ale nič mu to nebolo platné, Sora nepovolil. „A prečo ti tak vadí moja prítomnosť?" spýtal sa Soru. „Lebo si len prelud, náhrada, a ja chcem späť Fujimoriho." povedal chladne Sora. Rana to veľmi rozzúrilo, vlialo to do neho novú energiu. Celou silou trhol rukou a podarilo sa mu dostať zo Sorovho zovretia. Rýchlo sa otočil a utiekol skôr, ako si Sora uvedomil, čo sa stalo. Utekal ako najrýchlejšie vedel, aby ho Sora nechytil. Už bol stopercentne presvedčený, že musí utiecť. Bežal okolo školskej jedálne, keď ho niečo napadlo. Vošiel do budovy a o dve minúty odtiaľ vybehol, schovávajúc pod uniformou do utierky zabalený predmet. Prišiel na internát, hodil utierku do tašky, schmatol ju a bežal von.

Najprv sa chcel Sora za Ranom rozbehnúť, potom mu napadlo, že to musí povedať Shinichirovi. Keď mu Shinichiro s Nanamim otvorili dvere, jednou vetou im vysvetlil, čo sa stalo. Bez ďalších otázok sa všetci ponáhľali hľadať Rana. Nanami šiel do ich izby a Shinichiro a Sora sa rozdelili a hľadali vonku. Keď Sora bežal okolo pamätníka v parku, zazrel Rana pred sebou. „Ran okamžite zastav!" zakričal za ním a zrýchlil. Keď Ran začul Sorov hlas, otvoril tašku, ktorú mal prehodenú cez plece. Vytiahol z nej utierku a vybalil z nej kuchynský nôž. Potom hodil tašku na zem, zvrtol sa, priložil si špičku noža k hrdlu a zakričal na Soru: „Stoj, lebo sa podrežem!" Sora rýchlo zastavil a prestrašene naňho pozeral. „Ran, prosím ťa upokoj sa," povedal trasúcim sa hlasom. „Ja sa nechcem upokojiť. Ako by som sa mohol, keď ma chcete zabiť!" kričal Ran zúfalo. „Ako by sme ťa mohli zabiť, keď vôbec neexistuješ?!" Si len pokus!" povedal Sora. Ranovi začali tiecť slzy po lícach. „Mýliš sa," hovoril trasľavo, „Mýliš sa Sora. Aj ja som živá bytosť. Aj ja cítim, dokážem sa radovať aj smútiť." Sora spravil opatrný krok k Ranovi a chlácholivo povedal: „Dobre, len pokoj. Poď teraz so mnou a nejako to vyriešime." Ani náhodou!" kričal hystericky Ran, „Ja sa nevrátim. Donútili by ste ma vrátiť sa na to odporné miesto." Potom začal vzlykať a hlas sa mu triasol, „Už nikdy sa nechcem vrátiť. Nechcem, aby ste ma zabi ako Yoruho." Yoru sám odišiel," povedal Sora. Ran sa ešte viac rozvzlykal, „Neverím ti, prečo by ma opustil?" Na sekundu sklonil hlavu, kvôli slzám, čo využil Sora. Priskočil k Ranovi a chytil mu ruku s nožom. Začali sa o nôž preťahovať. Ani jeden sa nechcel vzdať. Pusť to, ja sa nechcem vrátiť." vyzval Soru Ran. Tým ho však len viac popudil, aby mu ten nôž vzal. Bojovali tak tuho, že nôž bo raz hore, potom dole, chvíľu vpravo a zrazu vľavo, len sa tak mihal. Vo vzduchu bolo vidieť len odrazy jeho čepele. Sora s ranom sa snažili jeden druhému ten nôž vytrhnúť, ani jeden sa nechcel vzdať. Zrazu sa nôž ocitol medzi nimi, kde sa ho ďalej snažili získať pre seba. Zúrivo sa bili, keď sa zrazu zastavili a zhrozene na seba pozerali. Pár sekúnd s ani nepohli. Ranovi sa zachvela spodná pera. Potom sa zmenil späť na Naa. V Naových očiach bola vidieť otázka, ktorú však už nestihol vysloviť, lebo vtedy stratil vedomie. Povolil zovretie rúk, ešte stále držiacich nôž zabodnutý v jeho bruchu, a bezvládne sa zosunul na zem do kaluže krvi. Sorovi ochabli ruky, zakrvavený nôž s cvengotom dopadol na zem. Potom sa mu podlomili kolená a klesol na zem vedľa bezduchého tela svojho priateľa. Z hrdla sa mu vydral zúfalý výkrik: „Nao!!!"


	8. Nao a Ran

**8.Nao a Ran**

Nao otvoril oči. Poobzeral sa a zistil, že leží na zemi, na chodbe z jeho snov. Pomaly sa postavil. Vtedy sa zrazu celá chodby osvetlila. Svetlo akoby vychádzalo zo stien, podlahy i stropu. Niečo sa zmenilo, chodby už Naovi nenaháňala strach, cítil sa pokojný. Pomaly sa pohol vpred. Vždy, keď tu bol pretým, zdala sa mu chodby nekonečná, ale teraz to trvalo len chvíľu, kým prišiel na jej koniec. Celá chodby sa zrazu končila jednými dverami. Nao ich chcel otvoriť, ale skôr ako sa čo len dotkol kľučky, začali sa otvárať samy. Najprv zaváhal, ale potom predsa len vstúpil. Na druhej strane nebola izba, ako sa domnieval, ale voľné priestranstvo, rozprestierajúce sa do neznáma. Všetko vôkol obklopovala hustá, biela hmla. Zima, ktorá tam bola, mu prechádzala až ku kostiam. Dvere, ktorými pred chvíľou vošiel, sa pomaly zatvorili a zmizli, čím ho odkázali zostať na tomto ponurom mieste. Nao si vzdychol a pobral sa vpred, do hustej hmly. Chvíľu kráčal len tak naslepo, keď sa ozval povedomý hlas: „Vitej, som rád, že si prišiel." Nao zastal a videl, ako sa z hmly vynoril Ran. Bolo to čudné pozerať sám na seba, a pritom to nebyť. „Ako sa ti páči toto miesto?" spýtal sa Ran Naa. „Vôbec. Ale prečo sa ma pýtaš?" nerozumel Nao. „Lebo ja tu žijem," hovoril Ran, „odkedy i sa zbavil Aizawu, mňa si odstrčil sem." Po lícach sa mu začali kotúľať slzy. Potom pokračoval: „Ty si žiješ s tým, koho miluješ, a ja tu, úplne sám. Chcel som sa len odtiaľto dostať, sám vidíš, aké to tu je." Nao nevedel, čo má povedať, ľutoval Rana, ale bolo jasné, že všetky jeho problémy spôsobil on. Ran začal vzlykať a skryl si tvár v dlaniach, „Chýba mi Yoru, prečo ma opustil?" Naovi sa ho uľútostilo, ani on by nechcel stráviť zvyšok svojho života sám na tomto mieste. Pristúpil k nemu a upokojujúco ho objal, Prepáč mi Ran. Nevedel som ..." Teraz sa už Ran nebránil, srdcervúco plakal na Naovom pleci. „Ran, tak ty si si našiel za mňa náhradu?" ozvalo sa z hmly. Ran prestal vzlykať a prekvapene sa obzrel. Z hmly pomaly vyšiel Yoru. Ran spravil jeden váhavý krok smerom k Yoruovi. „Yoru?" neveril svojim očiam. Potom sa k nemu vrhol a skoro ho zhodil, keď doňho vrazil. Kŕčovito sa ho držal okolo krku a medzi vzlykmi hovoril: „Yoru, naozaj si tu! Prečo si ma nechal samého? Prečo si ma nechal čakať?" Yoru ho odsunul, utrel mu slzy z líc a povedal mu: „Gomen ne Ran. Neplač, už som tu" potom ho objal. Ran sa na chvíľu vymanil z Yoruovho objatia a pozrel na Naa, „Gomenasai Nao, za všetko." Otočil sa späť a Yoruho pobozkal. Oboch ich zahalila hmla, stratili sa z Naovho dohľadu, a zrazu boli preč, zmizli. Nao zostal sám. ‚Čo budem teraz robiť ja?' premýšľal. Všade okolo bola len hustá hmla. Potom sa hmla začala približovať, krútila sa okolo neho. Pomaly hustla a tmavla. Nao sa poobzeral, či by nemohol ujsť, ale všade bola tma, tak sa vzdal. O chvíľu bola tmavá ako noc a začala ním prenikať. Už nič nevidel, len tmu, a začal sa prepadať do neznáma.

Nao cítil, akoby boli jeho viečka z olova, keď ich otváral. Nad sebou videl biely strop. Ležal v nemocnici, s dýchacou maskou a infúziou v ruke. Nao pomaly pootočil hlavu a prvé čo zbadal, bola nádoba s infúziou, z ktorej mu do žili na ruke stekala chladivá tekutina. Nao sa s námahou posadil. Na lavici oproti posteli zbadal spiaceho Soru, prikrytého dekou, ktorou bol sám nedávno prikrytý. ‚Úbohý Sora, vyzerá vyčerpano.' pomyslel si a zložil si dýchaciu masku, ktorá sa mu už zdala nepotrebná. Nao sedel pokojne na posteli, až kým neprišla sestrička na kontrolu. Keď vošla, veľmi sa prekvapila, „Ohayogozaimas. Už ste sa prebrali?" „Ohayo," usmial sa na ňu Nao. „Idem zavolať lekára." Povedala a odišla. Všetci boli radi, že sa už prebral, lebo bol v bezvedomí tri dni. Keď sa Sora zobudil, hneď sa hodil na Naa a skoro ho rozmačkal, keď ho objímal. Nao im musel všetkým rozprávať, čo sa stalo. Sora mu zase, keď tam nikto nebol, a s červenou tvárou, povedal, čo sa stalo v tú noc. Odvtedy si ho začal Nao doberať, či nepozná rozdiel medzi ním a Ranom. Z nemocnice Naa prepustili až o týždeň, a aj vtedy len pod podmienkou, že bude dostatočne oddychovať. Naa trošku štvalo, že sa k nemu Sora správa, ako keby bol zo skla, ale na druhej strane vedel, že má na to dôvod. Večer dával Sora Naovi bozk na dobrú noc. Otočil sa, že si pôjde ľahnúť do svojej postele, ale Nao ho chytil za rukáv. „Sora, nemohol by si dnes zostať so mnou?" spýtal sa pošepky. Sora sa usmial, „Samozrejme, Nao." Ľahol si vedľa neho, počkal kým zaspí, a až potom zaspal aj on.

V noci sa im sníval ten istý sen. Boli na veľkej slnečnej lúke, kde stálo pár rozkvitnutých stromov, ktoré poskytovali príjemný tieň. O jeden z nich sa opieral Ran a na jeho kolenách mal položenú hlavu Yoru. Sora sa Naom prišli k nim. Ran otvoril oči, usmial sa a povedal: „Tu je to oveľa lepšie. Nie?" Nao prikývol. Yoru na nich zažmúril, „Tienite nám vo výhľade!" čím vlastne myslel, "Choďte preč, chceme byť sami!" Sora sa uškrnul a odtiahol Naa. Keď už Rana s Yoruom nevideli, zastavili sa. Sora odtrhol jeden kvet zo stromu a dal ho Naovi do vlasov. Potom sa v sne, aj naozaj, objali.


End file.
